galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Class A Space port
good point. also needed to remember the union still uses hyper jump engine for some things. (ultra and super ultra trevel and very big ships as if done correctly hyper jump is faster than isah drive when flying very large ships between remote star systems) System Wide Traffic Control will probably have the duty to keep the jump points and lanes clean. and its probably the bare bone duty for such an system. Gnume (talk) 15:28, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Nope there isn't any Hyperjump Technology in ships anymore. (There are the Hyperjump gates) The reason is actual Physics (and the subtantial work a russian and a Brazilian physicist did on the granted hypothetical Hyperjump. It postulales that a Gravity well is needed. the further away the Gravity well the more difficult a jump becomes. ( Probaility laws increasy to the square) It exceeds this medium as I would have to write a small disertation to explain it in detail. But GC tech is at last as much as possible based on (at least thepretical physics) So please do not add HD to existing GC tech. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:51, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ah ok. am so how are super ultras are moved around ? Gnume (talk) 16:04, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm guessing you are refering to very large cargo or civilian vessels - not the species classified as Ultras. They use ISAH pods like most other Union Ships. Probably fairly large ones designed to move a large mass at a certain speed vs moving a small mass at a large speed. Likely their manuverability would be less than that of a smaller ship equiped with comparable pods. Knight Ranger (talk) 16:25, January 22, 2014 (UTC) i am referring to species classified as Ultras. there are numerous bellebe colonies in gas giants. and there are 4 comogi colonies. to move an entire colonizing force of being of this size is not really practical with currently available isah drives to longer than couple star systems. Gnume (talk) 16:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ISAH pods come in all shape and sizes (The largest being attached to the Klack Battle Moon) Other civilizations have them too, just they do not call them ISAH Drives (Same effect) ISAH drivers are just much more efficient than the concept the Sarans came up with (When they gave TL 3 to the Terrans) The main problem is not the actual FTL travel but the time dilitation that occurs at acceleration. Even a space ship build by NASA with current tech can reach a substantial portion of light speed with constant accelration. If Eric accelerates his Tigershark with out the ISAH field ..he returns to a Union that is 10,000 years in his future. \ Not very practicval to story telling and yet I don't want magical drive and Handwwavium in GC as little as possible. Hence the ISAH drives main function is to engulf the ship in a cchrono field to take "real time along" Check out my page oh Hyper Jump Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:56, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The smallest ISAH Pod in GC is built ina Saresii Gray Cat robotic Fly that spied on the Kermac The largest Non Union Isah type pods were used or attempted to be used by the Kermac to move the Moon with the living Mountain into their territory... ever seen the new Star Trek Film...of the new series . Check out how the Enterprise accelerates and also decellerates Versu the old in TNG- In TNG when the Enterprise speeds up you see an elongating effect...that is actually a pretty good analog of what an observer would see when a ship accelerates as the photons reflected have different time frames to reach your retina. These incredible minute time differences add up to truly astronomical numbers the closer you get to c (Light spped) Thsi is the very reason nothing can move faster than light W9ithout fundamentally changing its quantum state) - Now einstein and Planck were at odds about this and some of Einsteins Theories begin to unravel ...but the math ,,the calculations behind them are true (they equate) Ah long story short... Space is incredibly big and I myself realized that if the Union would really control 1/4 of the Galaxy they control 2 trillion cubic light years or 100 billion stars ... This is the main reaso for the rewrite.. Travel times need to be longer, The GC universe feels small and croweded to me... and I want to open it up a little... The Hyper Jump gates are one part of this idea Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ok ? i dont really get it. my area of experience is mechanical and structural engineering. Gnume (talk) 18:34, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry I spend 8 Semesters at an University and didn't really get it, Einstein for all purposes never really got it,,,as he never managed to combine the two theories of his, Planck simply gave up so to speak and created the quantum theory ( Basic Idea of Quantum physics is:its okay we don't get it because it is "un-gettable" Do you know that there weren't any real breakthroughs in Physics for the last 70 years. I am talking about real new discoveries and theories ,(A subject my Professor could lament on for days...litteraly) All theories and I stress the word theory of the last 7 decades are based on other theories. Light speed used to be a constant (it is a vairable now) No one really dares to question the Big Bang Theory but if you look at the available data, it has many holes. The Big Bang Theory only works if you calculate it with yet another Theoretic conditon "Dark Matter". Now mind you Dark Matter is neither proven nor measurable in any way. Yet only the "Missing Mass" of Dark Matter can explain the ... Well as you can see it is a favorite subject of mine. I will stop here, but the gist of it is, that while you are a Steuctural Engineer, I am many things but at the bottom of it I am a Physicist and "my" (our) Universe must at least recognize the very basics. I will add a few Articles on this over the next few weeks. IBut I really recommend you scan over the article of Hyper Jumps I mentioned and it will explain what I meant. As for the Camogi. Since when do they have Colonies? They are so massive there isn't a ship in the Union Fleet that could move them. Their individual life spans last a few hours at most , they remain concious by constant new generations , and as beings of energy they process cultural aspects and such as energy data and thus all share it. The Camogi are unable to leave and travel to other places are now enabled to travel via size reduced Avatars. Due to their fast lifespans about 200 generations of Camogi live and perish every day, but they are able to instantly transfer all knowledge to the next generation. Camogi have no real individals but Generation group clusters that act as "indivduals" that are constantly come into existence and die. Camogi have no names and the Generation Clusters identify themselves as Camogi Cluster and a mathematical expression that reflects their constant flow. The Camogi are an attempt of mineto create a Life form that is truly unique and so completely alien to any other Aliens out there (but still hypothetical possible) and are born out of a Thought Model we had at the University. While it is the most extreme life form in the GC Universe - it is also based on postulated scientific back ground. So no the Camogi have no Colonies and they do not travel. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 19:59, January 22, 2014 (UTC) you wrote that they do : Colonization the Union Way " Extreme Worlds The Union and its “A Union Citizen on every Rock” philosophy , and the Human Terran tendency to survey and colonize everything led to the practice to colonize Extreme worlds: Worlds with extreme gravitation, Gas Giants, Suns, Neutron Stars 7, Planets with liquid magma surfaces, Living Planets (Gore II), Black Planets (Wanderers) and other planets and places no other civilization would even consider to colonize. These planets and worlds require detailed survey and very specialized, engineered colonized equipment (Often grow out of survey and science stations) and never grow out of Ad Hoc, Emergency or Civilian Colonies. 7 Colonized by Camogi only and only four Camogi Colonies have ever been created. " Gnume (talk) 20:15, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Good Point I must have had a mind blind then.... I fix it thanks forpointing that out....what would I do without you....;-) VR why get rid of the camogi colonies ? i think they are possiable but technically very chalanging. but posssiable. Gnume (talk) 02:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) 1) because of the weight - A teaspoon of Neutron star mass weights more than the Earth 2) The unique collective knowlege the Camogi can only sustain as a community..Individual Camogi have a very short life cycle. It is aperception of time issue - the surface of a neutron star utilizing "nuclear chemistry" in the degenerate matter crust. Since such life utilised strong nuclear forces instead of electromagnetic interactions, it was posited that life might function millions of times faster than typical on Earth. That contradicts all traditional ideas about civilization and thus propagation to other places as we know it. 3) the Camogi are not like the Narth who can seperate individuals from the Narth Supreme and act individualy - They are in essence a one body species with many individual intelligent "cells" I think I must feature the Camogi Story and type it up . So you have a better grip on what they are and what they are not, but basically throw out all notions of civilization or biological life out the window. .. Again the Camogi are born out of a Post Grad idea of life based on Nuclear Chemistry In an attempt of mine to create a life fiorm that is unique in all science fiction - and still based on theoretical possible science... Complicated.... I know Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:48, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I can think of one scenario where the Camogi might gain colonies. The Camogi ask the Dark One (through Stahl?) to transport a certain number of their Genertion Clusters to some other Neutron Stars to form a colony there. Other than that, I can't see any viable way for that to happen (at least not with technology currently available to the Union. Knight Ranger (talk) 13:31, January 23, 2014 (UTC) actually it can be done by slightly modified current union technology. convert tiny tims into a hauled ships and transport the camogi groups in stasis. it would be an monsterus engineering task. but doable. Gnume (talk) 13:48, January 23, 2014 (UTC) There we go again, once you have an idea you won't take no of an answer.... Well no one can say you are not consistent. I really tried to explain why the Camogi don Colonize.... Technically I am sure the Wurgus and the rest of Union tech might come up with a way to move a neutron star..or the Camogi.... But consider this : The Camogi are only sentient when combined and only able to maintain memory and thus coherent thought, learning and all this by utilizing a pool of common data that is maintained by all. Imagine a Conveyor belt, the conveyor belt runs very fast and transports lego bricks. Each row of lego bricks represents a generation of Camogi . The bricks have nothing in terms of what we call a brain, but all together they are able to maintain ta synaptic analog. this analog is the belt of the Conveyor . New Camogi come to be , old one die.. eac individual Camogi lives only a few seconds.. There is a new generation every 22 seconds, You take a consiferable amount of Lego Bricks from the conveyor belt (To create a new colony) You interupt the information flow and the system collapses...the Camogi have to begin from the start... (Like the Computers of old who could only store memory when they were turned on and lost alll when they were switched off) In the Camogi case from the start includes their very life and sentience..as the initial thought " Ergo Cogito Sum" - The very realization that the Camogi were sentient would be lost as well.\ Now the Only way to send a Camogi to another Colony would be to make an exact copy of that whole system while it runs and that exceeds even the Tecnological ability of the Narth. Yes the Dark One probably could do it, but then he isn't a " God for Hire" and woukld need a really good reason for doing it... To give you an idea of what Neutron mass means. The Tea Spoon analogy didn't work with you... The matter is so dense that a Camogi weighs more than all the Lyrec battle ships and a few thousand battle ships thrown in.. In space there is no weight...but there is mass and to accelerate that sort of mass...you need more than Superman ..and Galactus combined...with the entire Corps Of Lanterns helping...;-) I sure hope that puts the issue to bed....not that I minded to give some geeky answers. VR ah. ok. Gnume (talk) 21:02, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Don't take this anyway else than a compliment. I truly love your enthusiasm and unwavering comitment to ideas . Those are good character traits. But more than anything I love and I mean truly love your commitment and deep love for my,,,,for our Universe and the Union. For that alone you have my deepest gratitude....(and finding all those pesky errors of course) VR